The wings of an aircraft need to be strong enough to support the weight of the aircraft and have the proper airfoil shape to achieve the desired aerodynamic characteristics, particularly lift. In the case of an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), it is known to construct the wings of the UAV using a foam core that is laminated with plywood veneer layers, each having a thickness of about 0.0625 inch, to provide torsional stiffness and a smooth exterior surface.